<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn, of a New Era by Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631085">Dawn, of a New Era</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings'>Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donsy Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings/pseuds/Tears_Scars_and_Heartstrings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donsy Week 2020 Day 4 Prompt: Future</p><p>Donald and Daisy are expecting their first child. They go to the doctor to find out more information and discuss their future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Duck/Donald Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donsy Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn, of a New Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daisy, I'm terrified," Donald Duck turned to his wife as they sat in the waiting room together. </p><p>"I think that's my line," she laughed. His face looked unchanged. She reached over and squeezed his hand. </p><p>"Hey, look at me. It's going to be okay," she reassured him. His head hung in shame. </p><p>"I'm so sorry Daisy I know I should be the comforting you right now. But I can't help it. I'm scared. What if something is wrong? What if my bad luck messes something up? What if my bad genetics hurts them? I don't want them to suffer like I have. I just-"</p><p>"Donald, hey. Stop it. It's going to be okay. Even if the doctor finds anything, we will be okay. We are sticking together. Our families are here for us. We'll be okay," ahe reassured him. Donald sighed then kissed his wife on her cheek. Somehow she always knew what to say whenever he got worried. His eyes fell back to the beautiful carrier in front of them. And more importantly the beautiful egg inside it. </p><p>Their egg. Their baby. It was the most exciting and terrifying thing in Donald's life ever since he wound up with his nephews. </p><p>And this time he wasn't alone. Or grieving. But still he was so scared. Just as scared as he was back then. </p><p>"Daisy?" Came a voice from the doorway. A medical assistant at the door was waiting there for her. The two of them sighed and stood up, rolling the baby carrier into the back room. They got settled into the room as the assistant pulled out a computer.</p><p>"So Mrs. Duck you're here to have your egg checked on is that correct?" She asked. </p><p>"That's right," Daisy replied. </p><p>"Is this your first child?"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Alright. And when did you lay?" The assistant asked as she typed into the computer.</p><p>"Yesterday afternoon," Daisy said. </p><p>"Do you know about how far long you were when you laid?" </p><p>"Right at the 6 month mark," Daisy answered. </p><p>"Perfect. Now if I may get a weight and measure?" The assistant asked. Daisy picked up their egg and carefully handed it over to the assistant. Donald felt the feathers on the back of his neck go up. He took a deep breath in through his nose. This is a medical professional. They're doing their job. It's okay...</p><p>"Let's see we've got 35.56 centimeters tall, 22.86 centimeters round, and 5 pounds. On the small side but still healthy," they explained. The egg was gently returned to Daisy and Donald finally felt at ease. Daisy somehow knew Donald's unease and she handed the egg to Donald. He graciously accepted it and carefully held it close. His eyes closed as he nuzzled the egg gently with his cheek. </p><p>"Aw, you must be the father," the assistant commented.</p><p>"You bet," Donald beamed.</p><p>"That's lovely. Wish more of them would come in here looking as happy as you do," she further commented as she typed away on the computer. "Alright, the doctor will be in with you shortly!" </p><p>"Thank you," Daisy said as the assistant left. Then she lay her head against Donald's shoulder and sighed. </p><p>"Are you okay my love?" He asked. </p><p>"Now I'm scared," Daisy admitted. This time, Donald felt brave. With his child held safely in one arm, he wrapped the other around his wife. </p><p>"It's like you said Daisy. We'll be okay," he said softly and started humming a tune for her. With a sigh, she relaxed against him. It was surprisingly peaceful in here actually. Just what she needed to calm down. </p><p>The doctor was in a few minutes later.</p><p>"Hi there. I'm Dr. Zee. Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Duck. Here for a check up on your egg?" He greeted them.</p><p>"That's right," Daisy said. The doctor took a quick look at the information on the computer.</p><p>"Alright looks like we've got a little on the small side but appears healthy otherwise. May I see the egg?" </p><p>Daisy handed the egg over. Again Donald felt nervous and protective but Daisy kept her hand in his which helped him keep his cool. Just like before Donald. This is a professional. It'll be okay. </p><p>Dr. Zee carefully ran his fingers over the egg. He shined light over it as he slowly rotated it. He even placed a stethoscope up to it for several seconds.</p><p>"No cracks, no spots, and a strong heartbeat. All good signs. Now let me place this in the scanner."</p><p>The scanner was a strange piece of medical equipment that Donald wasn't really sure how it worked. Only thing he did know is somehow it saw past the shell and could see the baby inside. The egg was carefully placed inside a hole in the machine. Keyboard strokes clacked as the doctor imputed commands. Lights began spin about the egg. Machinery moved around the egg however the egg itself stayed perfectly still. It was very fascinating to watch.</p><p>"Well mom and dad, ready to know the biological?" He asked the couple. They both nodded cautiously but also excitedly. Dr. Zee grinned.</p><p>"Congratulations, it's a girl," he said. Both Donald and Daisy let out sounds of excitement. They couldn't help but wrap their arms around one another! This was really happening! They were going to be parents! To a girl!</p><p>"I'm now looking for any issues that can be seen visibly..." the doctor said as he typed into his computer. The machine whirled in response to his commands. It moved and rotated, sending light throughout the egg in every angle. Various noises sounded as each piece did its part. Donald and Daisy found themselves holding each other for support now rather than happiness. It was a fear that all parents faced and it struck them mightly. Please just please don't let anything be wrong...</p><p>"My scans indicate no problems. The baby appears fine and healthy." </p><p>Donald and Daisy both let out a heavy sigh. That was such a relief to hear! Dr. Zee smiled. </p><p>"Now are you folks ready to see your little one?" He asked which they nodded in response. With a few taps on the keyboard, a live video came on screen. He turned the screen towards them for them to see. There she was. So little and a bit hard to see. But she was there. There was the outline of her beak. Her little feet. Dr. Zee rotated the video some. Soon they could make out her arms and a few fingers. More of her head. Her legs. All over her, perfection. It still seemed so unreal. Their daughter...</p><p>Daisy snuggled into Donald's arms, her grin enormous. He was almost shaking as he held her. This was just too exciting to take in! </p><p>They finished off the appointment with a clean bill of health for the baby and a nice glossy print of the ultrasound in hand. A follow up appointment would be in a month. Both mom and dad found themselves too loose to walk, feeling kinda like jelly. But also light enough to walk on air. This was happening! And it was so exciting!</p><p>They walked down the street to a cafe for lunch after finishing their appointment. They ordered some food, both unable to take their eyes off the baby carriage. Even when their food arrived, they couldn't stop looking lovingly at the egg containing their daughter. Daughter! Ha! That was still so exciting! It felt almost unreal! </p><p>As their neared completing their meal Daisy cleared her throat. </p><p>"So Donald um...I've been wanting to ask you something." </p><p>"Yes my love?"</p><p>"Well...so Miss Glamour really wants to have me back when my maternity leave is up. I know we haven't discussed it much but...how would you feel about staying home with the baby full time and I be the one working to support us. I don't mean to offend you but my job is really well paying. And this way we wouldn't have to worry about a baby sitter and such. And I-"</p><p>"Daisy, you mean it?" Donald cut her off. He reached forward and grabbed her hands. He had tears brimming in his eyes. It threw her off a little but she nodded in response.</p><p>"You really mean it? No more terrible 9 to 5s? No more awful jobs I'm just gonna lose? You mean I can just stay home with the baby?" He asked.</p><p>"Well if that's okay with you. I mean I'd definitely cut down my hours with Glamour. More of a normal 40 work week instead of my regularly 50+ hours. But I mean-"</p><p>"Darling, I think that's the most wonderful thing. Of course I'll do it. It's like my dream come true," he said softly. Tears did fall from his eyes. Daisy felt herself melt. Donald kissed her hands and gently rubbed them. Wow how did she get so lucky as to end up with him? </p><p>"We haven't really discussed names much. We'll have to really get deciding now. We've only got about 3 months left until she hatches," said Daisy.</p><p>"3 months until she hatches," Donald repeated. It seemed so strange and yet perfectly wonderful. Soon he and Daisy were going to be parents! How did he get so lucky as to be in this situation? Daisy and a daighter...he couldn't wait.</p><hr/><p>"Well!? Tell us the news Donald! What happened?" Della excitedly greeted Donald and Daisy at the door when they arrived home. </p><p>"Let's get the family all together first Dell," Donald said. </p><p>"No special sibling treatment?" Della asked.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Killjoy. FINE. Family meeting!!!" Della hollered loudly. It didn't take long for the living room to be filled with the family members. Daisy and Donald pushed the carriage into the middle of the group.</p><p>"So, Donald and I got good news from the doctor. Baby is fine and healthy," Daisy started. </p><p>"Aaand...we're having a girl!" Donald cried. </p><p>The room erupted with cheers! Della especially was loud and overjoyed.</p><p>"I'm gonna be an aunt!!!" She couldn't stop screaming. Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie all jumped up and down with excitement. Launchpad let out a whoop and immediately started trying to rattle off songs he could play on his saxophone for the baby. Even Beakley was beaming. Scrooge had tears in his eyes. </p><p>"I'm so happy for the both of ya. Truly I am," he said softly, wrapping both of them into a hug. </p><p>"Aww. Thanks Uncle Scrooge," Donald said as he leaned into Scrooge's hug. </p><p>"Of course. But! You two best be giving this precious angel a nice Scottish name. Like Dallas," Scrooge declared.</p><p>"Uhhhh no," Daisy flatly denied him.</p><p>Scrooge continued to list off Scottish name suggestions. Donald was about to say something when he noticed Louie slipping away from all the excitement. He pulled himself out of Scrooge's grip and followed after him. The noise of the excitement now far below them as Louie ducked into his room. Donald waited then knocked on the door. Louie weakly called for him to come in.</p><p>Donald entered slowly the dark room, seeing Louie curled up in his bed, hiding in his hoodie. Oh dear. Donald sat down beside Louie on his bed.</p><p>"Hey Lou Lou...are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>"I guess," Louie flatly replied. </p><p>"You left in a hurry."</p><p>"Just uh too noisy you know?" Louie explained. </p><p>"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Donald asked.</p><p>"I'm fine Uncle Donald," Louie said.</p><p>"Okay...well...if you need to talk Louie, I'm always here for you," Donald said. He sighed. Louie was most definitely not fine. But prying only made Louie hide more. Hopefully Louie would open up soon. Donald got up and started to leave when Louie spoke. </p><p>"It's just that...now that Aunt Daisy has laid her egg and you guys know what the baby's gender is and such. It makes it so...real..."</p><p>Donald turned around and sat back beside his boy. Louie sat upright but still kept his head buried in his hoodie. </p><p>"Now that it's real it's finally sinking in. This is really happening. And it's going to change everything," Louie continued. </p><p>"You and Aunt Daisy really are going to be parents now. You're gonna have a baby. And I know my brothers and I are 14 now and this shouldn't scare me but like...you're starting over Uncle Donald. You'll be busy with the baby and Aunt Daisy and I don't want to lose you. I don't know does this even make any sense cause I'm not sure," Louie said. Frustration evident on his face.</p><p>Carefully Donald pulled Louie into a hug. Louie slowly returned it.</p><p>"Look Louie I won't lie to you. Yes things are going to be somewhat different when the baby is born. I won't be adventuring and the baby will keep me busy. But you will never lose me. Never. Do you understand?" Donald insisted. Louie's eyes shimmered as he nodded.</p><p>"No matter how big you boys get. Or how far you wonder. No matter what you do, you'll always be my boys. I love you all so much. And I will always be here for you," Donald promised. Louie hugged him tighter. </p><p>"Besides. I'm going to stay home with the baby so you'll still me around plenty," Donald said.</p><p>"Donald? Louie? There you two are," Daisy said as she entered the dark room. In the light from the hallway she could see Donald and Louie hugging each other.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry. I'll go," Daisy said quietly beginning to close the door.</p><p>"No wait Daisy, come here," Donald encouraged her.</p><p>"Oh okay..." she walked in and closed the door behind her. Donald encouraged her to take a seat on the other side of Louie. She smiled at him as she did. Louie weakly returned it. </p><p>"What's going on you two?" She asked.</p><p>"Daisy, Louie's feeling worried about the changes that having the baby will bring. But I've reminded him that we're not going anywhere and that we'll always be here for him. And of course your brothers and sister Webby," Donald explained. Louje tugged at his hoodie strings feeling embarrassed now. However Daisy looked at him with a warm smile that felt so comforting. </p><p>"That's right Louie. Yes it'll be somewhat different but what's not going to change is that we're family. We'll always be here for each other. No one is leaving," Daisy saud as she wrapped Louie into a hug. He returned it for a long moment before finally letting go. A tear was wiped from his eye. </p><p>"Thanks Aunt Daisy," he said softly. </p><p>"How are you feeling now?" Donald asked. </p><p>"Better," Louie said pushing his hood back down. </p><p>"Ready to go back downstairs? Mrs Beakley is making a special dinner for us tonight to celebrate your little sister," Daisy said. Louie nodded. He took a hand from both of them and together they walked back downstairs. Louie still felt a touch silly for having gotten worked up but he really felt much better. They joined the rambunctious activity happening downstairs. Donald got a pretty good chuckle out of seeing Scrooge all teary-eyed while holding the egg. </p><p>"It's been too long since I had any wee ones in this house! Kids! Stop growing! Della! Daisy! You two make some more kids!" He wailed loudly. Oh yeah. Scrooge had the baby fever. Della laughed hysterically saying how the boys were plenty. Daisy laughed as well, encouraging Scrooge to take things one baby at a time. Louie finally felt comfortable enough to let go of Donald's hand and he rejoined the other kids.</p><p>"I can't believe we're gonna have a little sister!" Webby squealed.</p><p>"How soon until the baby can sing? I sense a future karaoke partner!" Dewey cried. </p><p>Donald stood his his arms on his hips, proudly watching his family. Daisy made her way back over to him, linking an arm with his. </p><p>"How did I ever get so lucky?" Donald asked, lovingly watching the scene play out before them. </p><p>"Don't think luck has anything to do with it Mr. Big Shot. But love...I think love is more of what's responsible here," Daisy pondered. Her head came to rest on his shoulder as she also watched the excitement from the rest of the family. </p><p>"So tomorrow we're gonna go tell my side of the family right?" She asked.</p><p>"Of course," Donald replied. </p><p>"You know we still need to discuss names. Uncle Scrooge sure did have an interesting list earlier. But it gave me an idea. How do you feel about the name Dawn?" Daisy asked. Donald looked thoughtful for a long moment before a huge smile came over his face.</p><p>"You know Daisy, that sounds perfect," he said. Daisy quickly walked over to Della and took their egg back from her. </p><p>"Hi Dawn, oh hello baby. It's mommy. And here's daddy," Daisy softly said to the egg as she carried it. With a kiss she slowly handed the egg to Donald. He cradled it gently. </p><p>"Hi Dawn," he greeted her. Oh...yes it felt perfect. He couldn't help but laugh lightly. Perfect. His little girl. </p><p>"Oh...Daddy can't wait to see you Dawn," he said with a kiss on the egg. Daisy wrapped an arm around Donald and the other supporting their egg as well. The two kissed.  </p><p>It was perfect. The beginning of a new chapter for them. A "dawning" if you will. A new adventure for the family.</p><p>They couldn't wait for it to begin. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank y'all SO much for reading this! I've been really looking forward to this one. The idea of Dawn has been floating around in my head for a while now and I'm happy to finally do something with her! I may go back and flesh this story out more later as I have intended for Dawn to be part of a larger story but for now time for a (sadly somewhat rushed oops) nice little snippet of Donald and Daisy being excited to be parents. And Scrooge having baby fever? Absolutely canon and no one can tell me otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>This piece is dedicated to @snow-rain. Thank you for all your encouragement and kind words about my writing. Have some soft boi Louie with soft dad Donald with a whole lot more fluff added to it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>